The Sacred Cap
by Awesome Anonymous
Summary: When the Courier sees something she likes, she goes after it. And now, she has only one thing in her eyesight: Boone's beret. F!Courier/Boone


Hm…

I didn't mean for this to be this long.

Warning: if you don't like/never worn Boone's beret…

You don't know what you're missing.

* * *

><p>She remembered the first time that beret touched her hands.<p>

It was so warm, so fitting, so soft!

Yeah, this Boone guy was talking about some crap about avenging his bratty wife's death. And, yeah, it was vital that she listened to his instructions since if she got this wrong it could end the wrong person's life — but the beret!

She heard the most important thing anyway.

"Wear my beret..."

The beret?

"Signal..."

The beret!

"Shot them..."

She got to wear the beret!

Her wildest dreams had come true! That nice cloth on her head, the non-scratchy band around her brow — the way the red went so well with her dark hair and natural tan! Man, she couldn't wait until everyone saw her in this.

Boone frowned (more) when he saw her trying on his beret as if in front of a mirror.

She ignored him — she felt HOT!

So, she found the evidence of that old lady selling that woman and her unborn into slavery — _no biggie!_ — and basically walked her to her death. And with a smile! How can someone not smile with their head so cozy at night? For it being the desert, there were some cold nights in the Mojave.

And when the lady's head went flying off as the bullet from a rifle came in contact with her neck, there was only one thing on the Courier's mind: "This beret was amazing; blood blends right in!"

"It's done. How did you know?" Boone asked.

The Courier strangely petted _her_ beret. She hated that old lady. "Oh, I found this."

Seeing the Bill of Sale, he nodded.

And then it happened.

He snatched that beret so fast off of her head she could've sworn some hair went with it. _Her_ beret!

Her jaw dropped and he turned his back on her. She was freaking strange.

"Wait—what are you going to do now?" she exclaimed.

He turned back around slowly. She was still here? "I don't know. I might wander, like you."

And that gave her an idea. There was only one way to ever get that beret back — partner up.

And then — _it happened!_

"Here," Boone said, and handed her a 1st Recon beret.

This was the best day of her life! Here she came, New Vegas! Nothing was stopping this sexified courier from blowing everyone's mind and blowing **out** that douchebag's brains with a _shottie_! She could picture it now!

"What! You're still alive?" That checkered suit wearing ass would say.

"Of course," she'd say.

Then, he would start crying and get on his knees and say, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to try and kill—THAT'S A FANTASTIC BERET! Where'd you get it?"

And then she'd say...absolutely nothing. It'd be so lame to say, "This guy behind me gave it to me...FYI, he's a complete ass."

And. Then. It. _**Happened!**_

Her eyes got so big when she felt a bullet from an assault rifle coming for her head, completely miss it, and instead that ass-of-an-addict shot off her mint-conditioned beret! Of course, Boone always taking all of his anger out on all of the hostiles and getting _all_ of the kills for himself, killed the damn Fiend before she had a chance for revenge!

An hour later, they were walking, she was moping, and Boone was ignoring.

"Boone," she called.

He stopped. "What is it?"

"Ever take off that beret?"

"No."

"Well, I want it."

"You can try and take it, but I wouldn't suggest that."

"Damn!" She folded her arms. "Are you always this defensive? I was just—"

She snatched that beret and took off!

"Hey!" he yelled and went after her.

This chase went on for about a half a mile — and that was terrible. She may be a master thief with admirable agility, amazing sneak moves, and great lock picking skills.

But damn it, she didn't have stamina.

And Mr. Military was coming at her with guns blazing.

"Fine!"

Boone stopped when his beret hit it face. She fell flat onto the ground to catch her breath. She was on the verge of a heart attack!

"Don't ever try that again!" he said.

"Calm...down. It was a joke."

They both knew it wasn't. And the only reason why he hasn't attacked her yet was because of three reasons: she saved Nelson, she has great marksmanship — and she had that damn eyebot who seemed like it loved her to death. Seriously.

She started up a campfire. Well, tried, and fail, so Boone took over.

Of course, she started _it_ again.

"Why don't you ever take your beret off?" she asked.

He poked at the fire. "I just don't."

"Is it a military thing?" she asked. "Or a personal thing?"

"The first one."

She frowned and turned herself away from him. What a jerk.

Five seconds later...

"It's cold," she said and rubbed both arms with her hands.

He glanced at her quickly. What the hell? The fire wasn't there for nothing.

She glared at him and looked back up at the sky and rubbed faster. "My head's _freezing_!"

Why the hell was her head freezing? She had hair; he was basically bald and just fine!

"Something wrong?" she asked nonchalantly as he clutched his sheathed knife.

"Are you a scavenger?"

She shrugged. "Only when I'm hungry," she said jokingly.

"Then why do you want the beret so badly?"

"I like it." She was annoyed. Wasn't that obvious?

Boone tried to unsheathe his combat knife as she went to grab for the cap, but was too slow. She took it off clean. She was too fast.

He was starting to shake from anger. "Give that—"

"You look better without it anyway," she commented. She smiled at his hesitant expression as she put on the cap. She knew EXACTLY what he was thinking and she knew it already! She looked better with it than he did!

Boone frowned as she lied down in the makeshift bed he originally made for himself but got jacked for it when she sat on it before he got a chance to. He didn't think he looked better without his 1st Recon beret — but _Carla pointed it out one time also_.

The next day, the Courier was feeling top notch! She looked more beautiful than ever and couldn't wait to see that asshole in Boulder City. She stopped and turned off her Pip-Boy radio when an irritating rugged noise was interrupting her Bing Crosby. She turned, glowered, and Boone grunted and moved his hand away from his head. She was going to give his beret back now, whether she wanted to or not!

Then again, he's said that twice already.

* * *

><p>I don't know. I loved that beret. It looked amazing!<p>

It was really nice on both characters, with nice structure, and…

Thanks for reading!


End file.
